Singin' in the Pain
by Quite Silent
Summary: A twist of song, dance, and Hannibal Lecter. (a musical.) Set during Hannibal the movie. Has some book elements.Hey! I updated!
1. The High Life

            Clarice Starling sat in the small dull grey office. The silence surrounding her felt eerie and haunted. A waft of fresh air, smelling of sweat swam through to halls and into her open office. "Hmm, the new agents must have just gotten off of the course, bring on the stench" She readied herself as a few very sweaty young men walked past the door. In the hand of the man closest to her was concealed a small CD player. The head phones hung down by his knees as he walked. The channel was turned to the radio. _He probably doesn't have any good CD's. Well the radios a good choice._ She decided. The volume was turned up dramatically. Clarice recognized the station immediately and turned her own radio to it. The next song they played was rap, by P Diddy or LL cool J (one of those rapper guys.) She turned the radio off at the noise and looked down at her shoes.

_Cheap shoes huh?_ She thought to herself. Dr. Lecter always spoke the ruth and she knew it.

            It was only after a few minutes passed that she looked up again. As her head righted itself on her shoulders, her mouth opened and she began to sing.

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived__I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside__Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing__And why can't I let it go_She stopped and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. "What the hell…" she paused and looked back down. Finally she decided it was well time enough for her to put in her time for the day. She was going nutty. _There's gotta be more to life...__Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me__Cause the more that I'm...__Trippin__' out thinkin' there must be more to life_

_Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more_

She sang rather loudly as she walked down the hall. Her brief case filled with Lecter files and photos. Suddenly she was surrounded by several office workers who were dancing and singing along. One of which was the head of behavioral sciences. Jack Crawford.

_Than wanting more__I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly__Here in this moment I'm half-way out the door__Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing__I'm wanting__ more_

Jack Jumped up into a Micheal Jackson move and landed in a full split on the ground. Clarice's eyes widened in shock. "Sir are you alright?" he didn't have time to respond before she began singing again.

_I'm always waiting on something other than this__Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed....__Always...__ Always...__More to life__There's gotta be more to life (more to life)__There's gotta be more to life (more)__More to my life_

She ended as she walked out of the building. "Holy shit Clarice, what's wrong with you?" she said stepping into her car.


	2. Feirce Eyes

Clarice drove home in a daze. She couldn't quiet register what had happened back at the office. From the car behind her she was unknowingly being watched by Dr. Hannibal Lecter who had witnessed the whole ordeal. _What a day to choose to follow Clarice. _He thought with a slight smile. He looked at her face in her rear view mirror. She was saying something. _Maybe singing again my dear Clarice?._ He though with a soft chuckle.

_Look at me twice with wildcat eyes  
Promise me everything except a blue night  
Shudder like ice in cut crystal glass  
Melt in embraces of crazy eyed past  
And whisper, whisper, whispering whispers_

He slammed on his brakes nearly avoiding the tail end of Clarice's car. He stared at himself in the side mirror for a few seconds.

_  
__Tantamount to a lie with lingering breath  
Walking fingers run, hungry scratches left  
Dull chimes ringing like an empty voice  
A distant smile framed, her lips are soft and moist  
With whispers, whispers, whispering whispers___

His mouth burst open with the Elton John lyrics. He hadn't heard the song in some time and hadn't enjoyed it._ It certainly fits the situation. _He thought to himself. He opened his mouth widely, his small white teeth glaring. This time nothing came out except for a deep, finally released breath. A few loud horn honks sounded behind his vehicle, urging him to move. He started u the engine of the truck once again and began to drive, still loosely following Clarice. After about a mile or so the song flared up again.

_And whisper in a rhythm your lies  
Keep comfort for others  
Hurt me with the night  
Whisper like cold winds close to the bone  
Save heaven for lovers, leave me alone  
With your whispers, whispers, whispering whispers  
  
With whispers, whispers, whispering whispers_

He watched as Clarice's black mustang pulled in to the driveway of her duplex. Making it sure he wasn't seen he drove a little further down the road to a duplex, owned by someone he had recently made an excellent dinner out of. He emerged form his truck an hour later, spitting out the last taste of the music.


	3. Sinatra and Buble

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters. Therefore by writing this I mean no copyright infringement.

Hannibal paced slowly around the side of her house, the one light he needed to go off before entering remained on and bright. He watched, his eyes wide and wanting, longing to covet her image, her features, her soul. He checked his watch in the light of the moon. He had been waiting three hours for it to turn off. Just as he looked up from his watch he witnessed the light go out and heard the sliding glass doors to the back porch open. He quickly moved around the side of the house to see what was causing the noise. Slowly Clarice crept out, her hand clutching a heavy blanket around herself. She looked elegant in the moon's light, the pale glow working around her features and creating exotic shadows. He fell back from the corner f the wall, his back leaning against the yellow wall of her side of the duplex. He awkwardly and involuntarily let out a long sigh.

Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush

Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love

He jumped up and straightened. Clarice immediately stood and looked around, her eyes wide with fright. Almost as immediately she dismissed it as a neighbor's too-loud radio. Sitting back down she calmed her breath and closed her eyes, her mind wandering to the events of the day. God she hoped Crawford was ok after his stunt earlier. He was too old to do such things, and oh god how much he could have embarrassed himself in the workplace. Enough, she imagined, to get himself fired. Hannibal looked back over from behind the wall, making sure she hadn't realized it could have possibly been him. He had been holding his breath the whole time. He let out the stale air and was surprised with even more lyrics.

Well I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait till the morning has come  
And I know now the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide

Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love

This time Clarice ran into the house, her heart racing. She instinctively ran to the door connecting her and Ardelia's duplexes but stopped before she knocked. Ardelia was out of town for a family reunion. Shit. She ran to her bedroom and removed her colt 45 from her night stand drawer. In the meantime Hannibal crept silently through the glass door she had just earlier entered. Quickly his eyes searched the whole of her living room. Suddenly his mouth shot open and lyrics shot out.

Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away  
If you can use some exotic booze  
There's a bar in far Bombay  
Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away

Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru  
In llama land there's a one-man band  
And he'll toot his flute for you  
Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue

Once I get you up there where the air is rarified  
We'll just glide, starry-eyed  
Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near  
You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together

Swiftly he moved to the television and clicked it on just in time to catch the middle of a Star Bucks commercial featuring Michael Buble, who coincidentally was singing the same song. Quickly he hid behind the door to what he knew was her kitchen. Just as he did this she walked out of her room, her colt 45 drawn and the TV blaring the song that he now sang with it in chorus.

Weather-wise it's such a lovely day  
You just say the words and we'll beat the birds  
Down to Acapulco Bay  
It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say  
Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away

Once I get you up there where the air is rarified  
We'll just glide, starry-eyed  
Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near  
You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together

Weather-wise it's such a lovely day  
You just say the words and we'll beat the birds  
Down to Acapulco Bay  
It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say  
Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly  
Pack up, let's fly away!

He watched as her tension visibly slipped from her shoulders and down her body. "Shit, that was scary as hell." She whispered to herself, her face covered in an awkward smile. Sleepily she sat on the couch and turned the TV off. Slowly she fell asleep the whole time Hannibal watched her, his eyes wide and absorbing. Half asleep and half awake she began to mumble.

You came, I was alone, I should have known,

You were temptation.

Your smile luring me on, my heart was gone,

You were temptation.

It would be thrilling if you were willing,

But it can never be, pity me,

For you were born to be kissed, I can't resist,

You are temptation, and I am yours,

Here is my heart, take it and say we'll never part,

I 'm just a slave, only a slave to you,

Temptation, I'm your slave.

Calmly Dr.Lecter removed himself from his hiding place. A smile slowly crept across his lips as he recognized the Sinatra lyrics.

A/N: I was in an odd mood so I decided to release it with a continuation of a musical.


	4. BLOCKPARTY!

Disclaimer: Ok to make up for last chapter! I do not own any of those or these lyrics; also I most assuredly do not own or claim to own these characters.

The next day Clarice awoke to the smell of burnt out peppermint candles, the smell filling her nostrils in smooth wafts. Tiredly she stood and immediately cringed in pain. Squatting to stretch her calf she realized she had slept sitting on it all night. "Damn it" she cussed under her breathe as she stood once again and rubbed her blue eyes with the heel's of her hands. Yawning she went to the kitchen to prepare coffee and her daily energy bar. She hated the damn thing; it tasted like cat shit yet every morning, not to say happily, she ate every bite of one. This morning as she tore into the metallic wrapper the scent of peppermint once again caught in her nostrils. "Peppermint candles? I don't own any peppermint candles!" she dropped the bar with the reorganization and ran into her living room which was smothered in the scent. The room seemed to be lined with candles, tall and short some lit and some smoking. Lying in the center of the room on the floor was a smooth white envelope. She quickly moved to it and began to read.

_Dear Clarice,_

_I must admit that I couldn't resist._

_Ta, H._

Her mind raced with ideas of what it could mean. She stared blankly into the room. Maybe that was it, maybe he just meant the room, or maybe he did something to her…with her… She darted to the bathroom and made an overall check of herself. Nothing. She let out a sigh of relief, and slowly trudged back to the kitchen. She yawned as she made her way down the hall and jumped in her own surprise as lyrics danced over her tongue.

_Does he love me?  
I wanna know!  
How can I tell if he loves me so?_

She abruptly shut her mouth and tried to cough the words away. She quickly looked for a distraction and was glad to see the light on the message machine blinking a smooth red. She forcefully pushed it and waited for the message to play. It was Ardelia. Just as a smile crept over Clarice's lips she the slipped out once more.

_Is It in his eyes?_

"Hey girl! It's Ardelia I'm just cheki-" suddenly, in Ardelia's voice the part of the song rang from the machine.

_Oh no! You need to see!_

Clarice's eyes widen and she began to laugh, not knowing what to else to do. In mid chuckle the lyrics sprang once again.

_Is it in his size?_

Once again the machine answered.

_Oh no! You make believe!  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
Its in his kiss!_

Suddenly the doorbell rang. She was caught off guard and in her surprise the song disappeared. She ran to her bedroom and threw a robe on over her pajamas then answered the door. About to great the postman with a smile she began to sing.

_That's where it is! Oh yeah! Or is it in his face?_

She was embarrassed out of her wits as the post man stared at her bug-eyed. He began to dig through his messenger's bag looking for mail and a package.

_No girls its just his charms!_

He suddenly threw the all the mail in his hands into the air and started dancing as though he had just one the lottery. He then broke into a form of masculine Ballet and was joined in the front yard by several of her neighbors. They then proceeded to do the hop like in the sixties and danced down the road. It was once again her turn to sing.

_In his warm embrace?_

The mail man and the neighbors all turned around at the end of the street and began to do cartwheels, back walk overs and other gymnast like stunts and sang louder.

_no__ girls! That's just his arms!__  
__If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
It's in his kiss!_

The Whole of the neighbor hood that was awake were the postman's back up singers. Everyone either danced in the street, stood at their open doors or hung their head out of an open window singing.

_That's where it is!_

The post man did a front flip up her front walk and handed her a package and a few letters.

_Yeah its in his kiss!_

The neighbor hood joined in a chorus of movie proportions.

_That's where it is!_

Abruptly all of the windows and doors were closed; everyone seemed to disappear in half a second. They were now inside and probably either in pain or deeply confused. She quickly closed her own door and locked it, the mail and package in her hands shaking. "What the hell up with this?"

A/N: Ok then.


End file.
